Different Twist In Fate
by juliemaggie
Summary: When Edward went to get Jacob back in Eclipse, Victoria showed up and changed everything! T for a fair amount of swearing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

I thought of this a short while back.

**Bella**

I stood alone and stared into her blood red eyes, "Please Victoria! Please don't kill me or Edward!"

"Your mate killed my mate! Why shouldn't I kill you?" She stalked towards me and he eyes started to darken.

My brain whizzed and thought of something to say then, it would break my heart but it was all I could think of, "What if I said that I wasn't Edward's mate? That I was someone else's?"

Her eyes seemed to soften, "Let me guess! He kissed your sorry butt goodbye because you're human? And now he's returned just so he can kill me and leave you be? Or did he come back expecting you to run into his arms but you already had this new mate?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He left because I'm too fragile for him. He wanted me back but I don't want him anymore!"

Victoria nodded, "This new mate, how much do you love him?" Why is she asking this?

"Not very much. But I don't love Edward one bit anymore! He can go after a stripper or a slut for all I care!" Keep it together, Bella, keep it together!

Victoria nodded, "Well, seeing as he has no mate now. I guess I ought to be going. I'll get used to being alone soon enough!" She turned and sulked off. _Bella, what are you doing? If you even think about following her! _I didn't obey myself. My legs pushed me forward.

"Victoria, why don't I come with you?" _Are you insane? She was trying to kill you a minute ago! Be thankful that she's going!_

Her eyes brightened, "Really? Okay, then! I'll make you into a vampire so you can come with me!" My eyes got brighter too when she said that. Then I heard voices and knew it was Jacob and Edward. _Oh, shit!_

I smiled, hoping that she hadn't heard them yet, somehow. By the look on her face it seemed she thought they were just some hickers. The wind wasn't blowing so she mustn't be able to smell them either. I took one deep breath then nodded and tilted my head slightly. She lunged at me and I felt her taking my blood. I then felt very weak, she must have a certain way of doing this or something. I then felt extremely weak, then I felt the burning I felt the first time with James. It cursed through me. I understood now why she'd removed my blood. The venom filled up my empty veins and changed me a lot faster then the Cullens had told me it would take. I saw all the memories flashed past my eyes, but different. I saw Edward hanging out with me but then staring at Jessica and Angela with lust in his eyes. _How had I missed that? No it can't be true, it must be the vampire senses. _When I felt the venom leaking to my heart I knew there wouldn't be much of a fight. I had to scream at that point, I knew Edward and Jacob would be very close by now and would have heard me. I estimated it was only a few minutes later. I saw Victoria standing over me and snarling at Edward and Jacob. For a moment I didn't know who they were then I remembered all the things I'd seen Edward doing before we were officially a couple and I felt my blood boil, even thought that probably wasn't what was happening. I stood and growled at them. Edward's face was one of only shook. Jacob's was one of fear. I glared at both of them and knew that my eyes were the colour of blood red. then I felt the thirst but I easily controlled it. I continued to snarl.

Edward stepped forward carefully, "Bella, what happened?" I just glared at him.

Victoria answered for me, "Do you think she's fragile now? She's my friend and doesn't want you anymore!" Edward's face changed.

"It this true Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I was only slightly surprised by my voice, "I fucking hate you, now, you bastard!"

"Bella, what did I do?" Edward asked.

"You were always staring at other girl's, "He was about to answer but I just snarled, "NO! Don't you dare speak to me with lies! I saw you, my human senses were just too blind not to see it!"

**So what'd you think? Is it good? Should I keep writing it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For the three reviews! Thank you!**

I don't own twilight, I promise!

**BPOV**

I snarled again while Edward just looked dazed. I was about to lung at him when Victoria put her hand on my shoulder. I hissed and straightened up, I hadn't realised I'd crouched down. "I'd better go and call of my army, please don't kill each other!" Victoria said in her sweeter voice then zoomed off before Jacob or Edward could move. I turned my head away from the two. I can't believe that disgusting dog had been my best friend or that the bastard of a vampire had been my boyfriend and soon to be husband. Why did I even like them? They looked different than from the veil that had been over my eyes all my life. Edward's face was sharper while Jacob's was smoother. Edward took a step towards me but I just snarled at him.

"Don't you even think about touching me, you bastard!" I warned him.

"Bella, why would I have saved you from James, told you my secret and even asked you to marry me if I had been looking at other girls?" He asked me, his voice was desperate but I wasn't falling for it anymore.

"You were using me, weren't you? Acting like a gentlemen all that time when you only ever want to use me!" I snarled at him. "How dare you?" I screamed and snarled again.

"Bella... Please..." He was begging me now.

"No! Get away from me! From here! Forever! No! No! I will leave and never return." I heard the fighting. They were fighting for me, the Cullen's and the mutts! But all I heard were the cries of the new borns. They soon got closer, Victoria must have called them back and they were coming back here.

And I'll leave with them. I ran at Edward and Jacob. I heard a crunch from Jacob while Edward tried to grab me but I was a new born and I was stronger. I broke through the two and met up with the other new borns and Victoria. I smiled at them then I fell into line and we ran in a pack. I talked to a few of them. I made friends with a girl called Bree. She was weak but friendly, she said she hadn't wanted to fight, she'd hidden like a coward but accepted it, she was a coward in her mind.

We ran to Seattle. There we went into a night club. We were set free to do as we pleased as long as we didn't make ourselves obvious. Victoria went to the bar and drank. Bree and I went to the dance floor after shrugging at each other. We caught the attention of two guys. Bree and a blond guy went off while I teased this black haired guy with my dancing. Later he pulled me to him and danced with me. I let him feel my breasts and kiss them. He soon started grinding into me. I smiled evilly to myself. I let him spin me around to face him then I lead him upstairs to another bar. This place had less people in it. We danced some more then he took me over to a little nook where we would be hidden from everyone, perfect! When we reached it, he shoved me against the wall then yanked my top down while I pulled his top away from his neck so it was in my sight. He touched my body while I latched my mouth to his neck and sucked on his skin so that his vein moved closer to my mouth. He grabbed my hand and shoved it into his trousers. I rolled my eyes, boys were all the same. I slowly sunk my sharp teeth into his neck but he was too far gone to notice. I only drank a little, for now. His blood was delicious but I tasted something gross in it, must be drugs. When he slid my trousers down I sunk my teeth in deeper and lost myself in his blood. He soon fell to the ground, dead. I left him there while I fixed my clothes. I went back downstairs and found Bree. We stayed there until we saw the sun. We kept repeating our technique until we were full. Then we just danced and avoided the men. Victoria called us over at sunrise and we left the club and ran at vampire speed to the woods were we chatted and trained. Apparently, Victoria had other plans. She was going to use the army to rule the world.

**I know it's pretty short but I need to update my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight! I might make Bella a new vampire partner! Not mate but partner! Not sure yet, what do you think?**

**Nimatar ~ I'm going to get them in! ;)**

**BPOV**

As soon as the sun fell we were back in town. I smelt them as soon as we reached Seatle. The Cullens. I snarled at their scent but then remembered that I was with an army, and our numbers had been made bigger after last night at the club. I carefully moved into the middle of our group, I knew the Cullens were somewhere near here but their scent wasn't very fresh. Victoria lead us to another bar and let us free again. She went to the bar again and sat by two guys in cloaks. I was a bit scared for her but then my annoying thirst kicked into my brain!

I was dancing with a blonde guy, he would be my second meal tonight as soon as I managed to get him away. That was when I sensed them. The Cullens had entered the room, they'd probably found my scent! I saw Alice first then that bastard called Edward. I smiled to myself, _might as well give them a show!_

I pretended they weren't watching me, and waiting. I danced with this guy until the song ended. I then half lead him away to where I'd drink his blood. When we were behind a pillar he shoved me onto the wall. I saw a few small cracks from where my hard body slammed into it. He ripped open my dress while I undid his shirt. He suckled on my left breast while he played with my right. I pretended to be heating up by it but really I was just focused on his neck. He tried to lift up my dress and I knew he'd be expecting me to be soaked down there so I had to distract him for a bit, "No, please!" I groaned to him then kissed his lips gently and slid my hand into his pants and moved it up and down his length. I took my lips away from his before he noticed the coldness of them. My eyes did an quick sweep of the room and I saw Edward's eyes trailed on me. I flashed my sharp teeth at him then put my lips to my victim's neck and suckled to bring the vein up to the skin. My victim tried to get under my dress but I wouldn't allow it. I sunk my teeth in deep and finished him off. He was clean of drugs which was good, I hate the taste of them! I dumbed his dead body where it was then made it look like he'd strangled himself on some wires. I walked back onto the dance floor and saw Edward coming towards me. _Oh, yay! What's the bastard child going to say now?_

I saw Bree coming my way too and went over to her instead, "Looking for my third, you?"

"Looking for my second, the guys have too many drugs in their systems! It's horrible!" Bree answered the Edward came over to us and I had to growl.

"What do you want?" I reached out my arm and stopped Bree from falling into one of his traps like all the girls at school did.

"Bella, I don't know what's wrong with you..."

"Wrong with me?" I spat venom at his feet, "I'm just trying to enjoy this new life that Victoria promised me! I told her I had no mate to save your pathetic ass! I told her you came back expecting me to run into your arms! That I didn't love you anymore! It pained me then but strengthens me now! I never want to see your ugly face again!" He wasn't ugly really, it was the face I'd fallen for. He was still a God fallen from Heaven, but he was a horrible bastard, now that I knew the truth!

"Bella, please, come back to me, I'll do whatever you ask! I swear it on you, my everything!" I glanced into his eyes and only saw love. Love... _Oh, no you don't Bella! He's just going to lie again!_I felt, more than heard Bree leave. Saying something about a cute ginger guy. I glared at Edward and everything whizzed through my brain. All the nights in my room, our first kiss. But then the memories of him losing interest in me. Staring at other girls breasts and having a small desire for them rather than me!

I huffed and opened my mouth to speak, I just hoped these words came out right...

**Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum... Oh! You were expecting more? Nope! It's a cliffy! Sorry! So, anyways, what do you want her say and what do you expect her to say? Not 100% sure on the answers to those questions myself xD So I want to know what you want! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight! I'm super, super sorry for not updating!**

**I decided to change it as whatever I wrote for Bella to say came out crap...**

* * *

I opened my mouth to speak, I hope these words came out right... But I couldn't get them out. I grabbed Edward's hand and we went outside. "Look, Edward, I-"

I then heard an odd scream and turned. Edward had run away, the coward. I ran towards the scream and saw a woman about to be raped by five ugly humans. I whistled to them. All but one turned, he was the one that was now attempting to removed the shirt and bra of the girl. I whistled again and this time he also turned. I looked at the others and saw they were all taken by my beauty. _Jeesh, all man are the same!_ I winked to the girl and she ran.

"Hm, who can pleasure me the most then?" I asked them, but my real intension was to slaughter them. I just had to lure them into a sense of security first.

The first one spoke to the guy who looked at me last, "What do you think, Jimmy?"

"I'll do the job, perfectly, sweetheart!" Jimmy said while ignoring his friend. I saw his pants move and I had to try to keep from being disgusted. _Does he really think he's all that?_ He had a large belly and white, uneven beard. He had several teeth missing and most of the ones left were black. His finger nails looked like they'd never been cleaned and he had some flies around his head. He wore a black shirt and he must have thought that it hid his belly. He then wore shorts that were cut and covered in mud. He also smelled extremely strongly of drugs and alcohol, _do people know how horrible they smelt?_

"Do you?" I purred, "I thought that you liked that other girl."

The other four chuckled, knowing that was a 'no'.

Jimmy huffed and scowled. I let him grab my arm and drag me away. When we were out of sight he shoved me against the way and groped my ass. _Why is it that all guys either go for the breasts or ass?_

I'd had enough! I ripped his head off before he knew what was coming and found an abandoned bin to shove him into. I ruffled up my dress and hair to make it look like he'd had his share then made my way back to the other four, but they were gone. I glanced around then shrugged. I started to walk back into the club when I saw Alice walking my way.

"What do you want, Tinker Bell?"

"I want my best friend back!"

"Well your not going to get her, your majesty!" I added 'your majesty' because I remembered all the times that she'd begged for something until she literally forced everyone to do what _she _wanted.

Her face was full of shock but I didn't care. I turned and went inside the club. I met up with Bree and we ordered some drinks. We didn't like the taste but we had to fit in somehow, right?

"What's up with those vamps?" Bree said all of a sudden.

"Who?" I asked, not looking up from my glass of white wine, I wasn't drinking red as it'd make me more thirsty.

"There's a dark skinned one and and a white skinned one and they're both looking our way. Both male. They both have black hair. The white vamp is taller, but the black vamp looks stronger." Bree described them to me well.

I sighed then turned. I didn't know either of them but my eyes were fixed on the one with white skin. I looked at Bree and she was staring at the black guy, well at least there won't be much fighting, hopefully.

They both came over and ordered us some wine. Bree started flirting with her guy who I heard was called Chesmu.

I chatted, more than flirted with this vamp. I learnt that his name was Ethan and that he found his friend about fifty years ago when Chesmu had been kicked out of his american Indian tribe because he'd just been changed into a vampire. I also learned that Ethan had been changed around three hundred and fifty years ago in England when the black death was around. He was born in the Netherlands then shipped away to England when he was five and was thought to be one of the first in england to catch the Black Death. When he first caught it he was nineteen. He said that he had it for about a week then doctors took many ways to try to cure him when eventually one night he was freed by a lone vampire that turned him afterwards and taught him how to be a vampire. His creator was caught and burned by the volturi when they thought that he was making an army when really he was saving people from the Black Death. Ethan ran and swam to America and stayed here. Soon the attention was turned to me. I told him about my human life and my short life of being a vampire, and only told him briefly about the Cullens. When the sunrise was three hours away Ethan and I left the club. I saw Edward and Alice with Emmett and Rosalie outside and made sure to ignore them and stay with Ethan.

Ethan was telling me about when he and Chesmu had first met when Edward and Emmett got in our way.

"What do you want?" Ethan said for me.

"I want my girl back." Edward said, glaring at Ethan.

"I'm not yours anymore!" I said and hooked arms with Ethan, "I wish I never had been!"

Edward growled when we hooked arms but stopped when I snapped at him.

"I'm not yours so get used to it!" Ethan and I walked past him and Emmett.

We walked on and I felt Edward's glare on us but I didn't care.

When we hit the trees we unlocked our arms and grabbed hands instead. We then started at a run that then turned into a race as we dropped each others hand. The race ended with him as victor at a beautiful meadow with a pond in the middle. I slowly walked towards the pond and dipped my bare foot in, I'd ditched my shoes somewhere along the run.

I vaguely remembered when I was young and I'd go swimming with my mom. I remembered that the pool would always be cold. I almost laughed when I realised this was the first time I'd touched water and it was warmer than myself. Ethan came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You're mine, then?" Ethan whispered into my ear.

I nodded and moaned; his hands were roaming up and down my stone body. It felt nice to be touched like this. I reached back and tugged at his hair with my hands while he kissed my neck.

I went backwards into his chest and rested my head back on his shoulder so he could kiss my neck better. We went on like this for a while. Until he eventually turned me around and gently kissed my lips. I made the kiss deeper and our tongues moulded together easily. My body was flush against his, his hand holding me close to him and my hands pulling him as close to me as I could. Somewhere along the way we took off each others clothes and just enjoyed each other.

* * *

**Is it enough to make up for the time not posting?**


End file.
